


Requiem for Father

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: After losing the first person he had truly loved, Wataru went into the past as he experienced even more dreadful firsts. Spoilers on episode 44 to 46.Written based on toku100 drabble challenge - #1 First.





	

When Mio died, Wataru thought that this loss would be the worst thing that could ever happen to him. He wanted to believe so but fate proved him wrong.   
  
He thought that he would change the past when he went back, in order to erase the sadness from happening. But in the end, he was taught to accept his fate and continue to live stronger. He never thought he would end up learning more of his father and his reasons to fight.  
  
_“The fight is not over yet!”_  
  
When he saw the signs of fatigue in his father, he knew that Dark Kiva’s power was taking a toll on him. But still, Otoya continued to fight and Wataru felt true fear for the first time. Not fear for himself but of losing his father. Alarmed, he wondered if it was possible to save him...  
  
_“Don’t fight... you’ll die!”_  
  
It pained him to see Otoya fighting as his body weakening. He could not understand why his father would keep on fighting. No matter what he did, he could not stop his father from doing what he wanted to do.  
  
_“... fight to protect the things you treasured most.”_  
  
His parents’ words replayed in his mind and his thoughts came to a painful realisation. To inherit Otoya’s life, would mean to live on to continue his footsteps. To fight with him and be one with him as they protect their important things. With renewed resolve, Wataru fought alongside his father and they succeed in defeating their foe. Yet, he could feel no joy but more to sorrow. It was truly his first and final battle with his father.  
  
As Wataru returned to the present, he cried. In his journey to the past, he became stronger. But in gaining that strength, he ended up with many unwanted _first_ experiences.


End file.
